Shadows of The Sky: The Awakening
by Storm'sSurgingDeath
Summary: A tribe known as FireTribe is long since gone. But when others of other tribes catch sightings of these legendary eagles, they go berserk, fighting each other over the fact if they are still alive or not. Is Firetribe regaining its title, or are others making fun of the eagles who believe they still exist. Another tribe called WindTribe go on a mad dash to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Shadows of The Sky

Allegiances

FireTribe

FireTribe is noted that it does not exist any longer.

WindTribe

Alpha

Jawbreaker: Bald eagle with golden talons and lightly brown tinged head

Beta

Jayclaw: Gray tinged golden eagle, female

Hunters/Huntresses (Male or Female eagles that hunt and go on missions for the tribe)

Buckbeak: Dark sienna brown golden eagle

Witherwings: Black eagle, with dark grey head, shining black talons

Morningsun: Light bay colored bald eagle, female

Healer

Lightfoot: Albino bald eagle complete with white talons, female

Elders/Defected

Crookedwings: Blind, gray bald eagle, small wings that are crooked, making him unable to fly

Shybeak: Female golden eagle, dark toasted color

Rainwings: Very dark brown golden eagle, no primary feathers

Nofoot: A light brown bald eagle with a missing left foot that was lost in battle

Nesting Eagles (Female eagles that are expecting or taking care of chicks

Smallbeak: Very light grey golden eagle, almost white

Ringmaker: Black bald eagle

Apprentice Chicks

Blacktalon: Black bald eagle, chick to Ringmaker

Sharptalon: Beige bald eagle with extremely sharp talons, chick to Ringmaker

Cloudtalon: White golden eagle (not albino) chick to Smallbeak

EarthTribe

Alpha

DeathBringer: Very dark beige bald eagle

Beta

Sunray: Female golden eagle

WaterTribe

Alpha

OceanRing: Grey spotted bald eagle

Beta

RiverRing: Grey/blue golden eagle, female (name coincidental to OceanRing's)

ThunderTribe

Alpha

LightningFeather: Golden eagle, light brown, almost yellow colored

Beta

JayFeather: Golden eagle, light brown, female


	2. Chapter 2

Shadows of The Sky

Prologue

Fire licks the air. The heat radiates all around for miles and miles, spreading faster than an eagle can fly. The feathers on the eagles we are talking about are tinged orange with the flames. It reflects in their wild eyes in a battle of rights. It is a border fight, which will go much deeper.

Through the night air, a dark brown figure with golden talons races across the sky, seeming to look for one eagle in particular in the din of fighting friends and foes.

His sharp eyes finds one of his own locked in combat with a fierce figure. The one he has been looking for. He dives in a deep spiral, his wings tucked to his sides. "DeathBringer!" His caterwauling screech is heard by everyone in the vicinity, yet they continue to fight. The two below him locked in combat both look up as the eagle above them opens his wings and extends his legs and rips one of the eagles out of combat. Soon they are barreling through burning, soot-covered pine trees.

"DeathBringer," The one on top hisses.

"JawBreaker."

"You have no right to be using-"

"I know what I'm doing!" DeathBringer's talons rake JawBreaker's stomach, forcing him to let go of his enemy.

"You will pay for breaking law!" JawBreaker flaps his wings and charges forward, headbutting DeathBringer in the side, a slight cracking noise comes from beneath DeathBringer's feathers. He screeches in pain as his wing falls limp at his side. He whirls around and bites the leg of JawBreaker with a sharp beak. JawBreaker winces in pain but shows no sign of quitting, and neither does DeathBringer.

In unison, the pair locked in a formidable battle, the ground comes closer and closer. JawBreaker is the first to notice. His wings open in a halfhearted attempt to save himself. _Law bids no eagle should die in battle unless it is needed._

JawBreaker dives once again to save his lame enemy. He grips the shoulders of DeathBringer as soon as he can without hesitation. Soon, he sets DeathBringer on the ground, and sits nearby, watching his captor closely. During the fall, he had gone unconscious, and remained even now. Both the birds were bloody and battered.

"JawBreaker!" An urgent yell came from above.

"Morningsun, what is it?" He replied, desperate to know.

"EarthTribe is losing!"

"WHAT!" DeathBringer jumped to his claws. "If only you had let me die in combat none of would have won or lost!"

"It is against law to kill an eagle in battle unless it is truly needed." JawBreaker hissed at DeathBringer. "Now shut up!"

DeathBringer looked taken aback by JawBreaker's sudden summon of silence.

"Now, please tell me the-" JawBreaker started.

"Look out!" Morningsun yelled.

There was no time before DeathBringer was upon him, ripping him to shreds. Was it really such a good idea to have saved this bird? Would he come back for revenge at such an easy defeat?


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows of The Sky

Chapter 1

Wind whips the cold air. Ocean spray leaping up the cliffs, landing on fallen feathers. Large pillars spike from the ground where large nests rest on top. Small sea caves adorn the cliffs around these pillars protect the camp from oncoming danger. Eagles fly to and fro, above the cliffs or around. Some coming back from hunting assignments or patrols, some on secret missions or going out for fun.

One eagle larger than the rest, a bald eagle with a light brown head and golden talons, stares at the eagles coming and going. His eyes scout the camp. He finds some of his defected warriors sitting in their nest on the rocks below the pillars. Having their nests on one of the pillars could cause imminent danger.

Looking, he sees a very dark brown golden eagle known as Rainwings. At first glance it would seem to be nothing is wrong with him, but at a closer look it can be seen he has no primary feathers, deeming him flightless. Another eagle, a bald eagle, grey, has very small wings for an eagle. They seem crooked and twisted at even the most distant angle. A closer look and you can see his eyes are glazed over. He is blind and known as Crookedwings.

A beating of wings behind him sends him on edge, "Who's there?" His high-pitched squeak echoes throughout the camp, sending all eagle eyes on him.

"It's Lightfoot, Crookedwings. It's time for your medicine." The albino bald eagle was holding a green bundle of leaves in her talons. She had poppy seeds, feverfew and lavender.

"Oh, thank the great Skywings." Crookedwings said in relief.

The large eagle took his eyes away from the two. "JayClaw."

"Yes JawBreaker?" A grey tinged bald eagle in a nest near to his own, a female answered him.

"Fetch me Morningsun." He caught her eye, then looked away. "Please."

"I will be back NoFoot." She said to a hunched over dark figure in the nest. She extended her wings and soared over a cliff wall to fetch the eagle Morningsun.

JawBreaker muttered under his breath, "Be safe." Then took off and spiraled downward to the lower suites of the camp. Smaller pillars sat lower to the large pillars where healthy eagles nested, at this level nesting females had their chicks, here the elders also nested along with the chicks.

At the very bottom of the cliffs, the defected who couldn't see or fly stayed down there.

"RingMaker, SmallBeak, tend to the chicks at the Cliff Academy, they are waiting for lunch and ready to go around with flying lessons today. I take that back, only you RingMaker. SmallBeak keep those eggs warm." JawBreaker soared by the nesting females, giving their afternoon's assignments.

"ShyBeak, please, rest. You need it in case of an emergency." He screeched to a dark toasted, female golden eagle who was attempting to help with Crookedwings medicine. She nodded and flew up to the small pillar level.

 _Now that's done with, I'll go and hunt for everyone._

Abruptly, JawBreaker pulled up and soared upward over the cliffs to begin a long day's hunt.

"Wait!" Lightfoot barreled toward him. "What about your eye? Will it not affect your hunting?"

JawBreaker had forgotten about his eye. His left eye had been slashed out by an enemy leader in battle. He hovered in midair as he remembered the horrific scene. He had had thirty of his tribe, in that battle he lost many, leaving him only fifteen, including himself. JawBreaker was lucky he hadn't lost one of his five lives. "JawBreaker? Are you Okay?" JayClaw's voice sounded behind him, shaking him out of his reverie.

"I'm fine, what is it?" He said turning to face her.

"I brought Morningsun like you asked." JayClaw looked worried as Morningsun's face head peeked around JayClaw's back.

"That's right! I almost forgot. Thank you, JayClaw. Come with me Morningsun."

JawBreaker and Morningsun took off without another word. "But… Nevermind." Lightfoot attempted to call JawBreaker back halfheartedly, but decided against it.

"What is it you wanted from me JawBreaker?" Morningsun asked JawBreaker when they reached his nest. "I want you to take Buckbeak and Witherwings with you to spy on EarthTribe."

"Why?"

"That's what I was getting to you about. I want you and them to possibly figure out why they were using FireTribe's long lost element in battle and not their own."

"Like the time they used it in that border fight, right?" Morningsun asked.

"Exactly. At one of our New Moon Meeting's, I heard WaterTribe and ThunderTribe eagles talking about EarthTribe using FireTribe's element in arguments or border fights, or territorial battles. Please set off immediately. Get some herbs from Lightfoot if you can, it's a long fight and although we are allowed to hunt in each other's territories, it is best not to."

"Yes sir, I'll get Buckbeak and Witherwings now. I think they are in the Cliff Academy entertaining the apprentice's." Morningsun nodded to JawBreaker and soared over to one of the sea caves littered with eagle droppings.

"Good now I can get back to my-" JawBreaker was interrupted once again by NoFoot.

"Alpha, let me go too."

"You are well?" JawBreaker looked at NoFoot, surprised by his enthusiasm and wellbeing.

"I have been faking it. Resting for a mission like this." NoFoot dipped his head respectfully, also apologetically.

"Although I do not appreciate what you have done, I will allow it. Go on now before you miss Morningsun and the other two."

"Yes sir." NoFoot took off after Morningsun, gliding skillfully into Cliff Academy.

JawBreaker took off over the cliffs before he would be interrupted again and started a day's hunt. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows of The Sky

Chapter 2: Lightfoot

Her large, white wingtips brush against the sea cave's walls. She holds yarrow ointment, marigold leaves, and poppy seeds. The growing light at the end of the tunnel soon envelopes her. "NoFoot!" She screeches. "I have your…" Her eyes adjust to the bright light. Hovering, she searches for the light brown eagle.

"Lightfoot, is that you. If not tell her I need poppy seeds."

Lightfoot looks down at the elder Crookedwings. "Yes it's me Crookedwings, I have poppy seeds right here." Lightfoot stretches her wings and glides down to the elders nest. "Here," She pushes the head of poppy seeds towards Crookedwings. He lets it brush against his beak before ripping a few off and eating them, accidentally dropping more than a little on the bottom of the nest.

In the bottom of Crookedwings nest, there are crusty, dried out droppings, fallen pieces of medicines and ointments. Freshkill bones that had not been picked up in the recent hours to be buried still lie there. "I have an untold secret I would like to share with you." He says unexpectedly.

"Anything you say, I will listen." Lightfoot replies respectfully.

Crookedwings nods slightly, showing his approval of the albino healer. "I was once Healer. In the heat of a battle, I was wounded. It was the battle of the Lake Shore boundary between us and WaterTribe. I had been tending to a hunter whom we lost just after the battle ended. I was ripped away from him by an enemy. He had grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me out of the way.

"I was back on my feet in no time, but before I had a chance to deal even one blow, he acted like I was Freshkill and raked my eyes until I could no longer see. Without my sense of sight, I could no longer fight. But my foe was not finished. He grabbed by my wings, I felt him spin me, using his momentum. He let go and I found myself barreling into a tree. It cracked me in the back and I felt a snapping sensation in both shoulder blades. The blow had broken them. I was no longer fit to be a Healer. Without sight is one thing, without wings is another." Crookedwings let out a long rattling sigh after he was finished.

"I did not know this. I have heard of a grey eagle like you being killed in that battle, he was also a Healer from this Tribe. He went by the name of Excalibur." Lightfoot noted.

"That is only rumor!" Crookedwings sudden fury made Lightfoot jump.

"No it is not!" She shot back. "He was my Mentor!"

Without warning, Crookedwings barreled into Lightfoot, sending her tripping over the nest and onto the rocky ground. "Stay out." Was all he said.

Crookedwings opened his wings which were definitely not broken, and flew up to one of the tallest nests in the camp. "Crookedwings?" Lightfoot charged after him as he landed in the nest. Before she could make it, he let himself fall, fifty feet from the ground. There was nothing Lightfoot could do but stare in horror at the turn of events. "Crookedwings!" She screeched as he hit the ground in a plume of feathers.

Crookedwings did not move, twitch, or, from where she could see, breath. "Somebody get JawBreaker!" Lightfoot yowled.

"There are no more Hunter or Huntresses in the camp!" An elder named ShyBeak called out.

"Are you fit enough to find him?" Lightfoot called quickly,

"Yes, but it might be slow. I'm not as young as I used to be." ShyBeak replied.

"Then go! Quickly!" Lightfoot called again more urgently.

The elder unfolded her wings and soared out of camp.

 _This is bad, this is terrible!_ Lightfoot thought to herself. But most of all, Crookedwings saw her. He could fly. He was a fake and most importantly, a liar.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows of The Sky

Chapter 3: Crookedwings

His entire body shimmered a bright, glowing, sky blue. "I… I'm dead." He said looking over himself. He could see, he could fly. "Finally! Ye-"

"Are you enjoying death?" A menacing, deep voice prompted. Crookedwings looked up at the glowing white figure. "No?" Crookedwings answered the great figure questioningly.

"Death is nothing to enjoy!" It screeched. Suddenly, more figures appeared behind the first, all glowing a different color to represent themselves. "I know why you are here, Crookedwings."

"I know exactly why too, Ghostwing." Crookedwings retorted. "It's because of all my sins, breaking the law, lying to my tribe about having been rebirthed over five times! I've had this talk one too many times Ghostwing! Just give me my punishment and I'll be out of your feathers."

Ghostwing glared at the blue eagle. "Your punishment _this_ time won't be so simple." His voice was bone chillingly calm.

"What do you mean?" Crookedwings chuckled. "Are you gonna send me back down there a different eagle, different name, tell Lightfoot before I go back as an immortal god?" He said in a mocking tone.

"That's exactly your punishment. Except you will not be a god. You will not go back fully recovered. You will really, never be able to see or fly." Ghostwing screeched his last sentence. "You are a liar. A blood traitor and rogue! I have given you one too many chances to prove yourself. I was wrong to have given you these chances. You have abused what I have given you, and you are fit to do nothing of that sort this time.

"PebbleClaw, SharkBeak, send a message to Lightfoot saying that Crookedwings is coming back to be known as DeadEye. He will be unable to see or fly. Hurry." Ghostwing demanded two of those behind him, one asked, "Should we say hurry in the end or was that for us?"

Ghostwing whirled around and screeched, "For you, you numbskulls!"

"Ok, ok geez." PebbleClaw and SharkBeak said in unison.

"As for you," Ghostwing was turning around as Crookedwings flew into him, but he was startled when he went _through_ Ghostwing.

"Crookedwings. I dislike you. I do not hate you. There is no room up here for hate, only love and dislikes. Here in the Great Sky Kingdom, the Great Skywings do not fight. We live in peace and prosperity. You are now to leave."

"What!" Crookedwings said this before he was melting away into blackness, then coughing and sputtering for breath as he awoke. "He's alive!" A voice said.

"Where am I?" He screeched.

"You're in WindTribe's camp, DeadEye." His new name startled him, but what was even worse is that Lightfoot's was so calm.

"I hate you. I hate you all." DeadEye began to walk aimlessly, searching for his nest. He felt Lightfoot press against him, then shove him apparently in the direction of his nest. He grumbled at this, unwanting the help he had just so rudely acquired. He fumbled to get into his nest but managed, and lay down to take a nap. "Before I sleep, I want you to know I don't need any-"

"I know." Lightfoot interrupted. "You are immortal and are officially off my mental list of herbs. And just wait till JawBreaker gets back!" She said excitedly.

DeadEye cursed under his breath and fell into the senses of sleep.


End file.
